


I Came In Like A-

by fallingfromdisgrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Complete Fuff tbh, F/M, Multi, meet awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingfromdisgrace/pseuds/fallingfromdisgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter decided to ignore the small group and return to his book. At least he pretended to, at this point he couldn't even remember what he supposed to be reading about.</p><p>Or</p><p>“I was trying to read in the park and your stray football fucking knocked me unconscious” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Came In Like A-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Happy Valentines Day! Have some fluffy Pydia!!   
> (This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own, if you see one please tell me so I can fix it :) )  
> Enjoy!  
> ~fallingfromdisgrace

It was the screams that first attracted Peter to the park. Happy screams that were just _off_ in a way he couldn't really describe. He had ignored them most of the morning, trying to read and relax in the comfort of his apartment.

He lived in a building close to the park, just in case he needed a quick escape or somewhere to let off some steam, but that allowed for no peace and quiet at all. Especially when _someone_ kept screaming.

So Peter decided to move to the park itself, thinking that there would probably be a tree he could sit under. He could try and figure out what's off about the screams from closer range.

So that's how Peter found himself under the shade of a great oak watching a small group of twenty something's play soccer.

It was a bit of a rag tag bunch, one pale, lanky boy who didn't seem to be in control of his limbs. Another boy who reminded Peter of an oversized puppy with an uneven jaw, running alongside a girl with fair skin and long dark hair. A pretty boy ken doll type man who was tackling a tanned boy with dimples and kind eyes more often than not. There were also a set of twins who seemed to be an unstoppable force when they were together.

Peter had noticed the boy with the uneven jawline had snapped his head around to look at him when he arrived but he kept playing the game as soon as he sat down under the tree. Peter could sense something about this group, that they were more than they seemed, but unfortunately he was sat upwind and short of going and sniffing a bunch of people, there was nothing he could do.

Peter had accomplished nothing but reread the same lines about fifteen times, taking absolutely nothing in when he heard the brunette girl shout, “Lydia!”

He looked up and saw a petite redhead making her way towards the group. She was at least a head shorter than the rest of the group, and the flat grey ankle boots she was wearing didn't help at all. At the brunette's shout she raised a hand and waved, then lifted her other hand, which was holding a plastic bag and shook that as well.

As she drew nearer the group all gathered in the centre of their makeshift pitch.

“I return bearing gifts of water,” she said, reaching into the plastic bag and throwing a bottle of water at the tanned boy. He caught it easily and smiled.

The rest of the water was passed around until the bag was empty and the girl-Lydia- was scrunching up the plastic bag and walking to the bin.

Peter realised he'd paid more attention to this exchange than he had given to his book the entire morning; he looked back down and began reading again.

The words on the page couldn't hold his attention for long however as he heard the pale boy shout, “Lydia, why don't you have any water?”

Lydia just glanced at him and said, “I drank all mine on the way back here.”

“Oh now that's not fair,” one of the twins stated.

“Yeah,” the other one joined in, “want some of ours?”

He tilted his bottle towards her and grinned mischievously. Peter could see where this was going, and apparently so could Lydia.

“Oh no, guys c'mon,” she said walking backwards slowly.

“Have a little fun Lydia,” one of the twins taunted, smirking wickedly.

She seemed to asses them and then made a dash for the pale boy and managed to jump behind him just as the twins emptied their bottles in her direction.

The boy's white shirt was stuck to his chest and he honestly didn't look that bothered by it, just vaguely amused.

He smiled and turned to the girl, “Hey Lyds, come here.”

He opened his arms out wide and moved towards her. Peter was turning back to his book as she dashed away from him.

“You know this is quite creepy, Peter, even for your standards.” A familiar voice informed him from somewhere over his shoulder.

“Derek, why are you always such a buzzkill?” he asked in response.

“I'm not,” his nephew said, sitting down next to him, “sometimes people need to tell you that what you're doing is weird, and I just happen to be around the most.”

Peter conceded and was about to ask what Derek wanted when the scream sounded again.

Both Peter and Derek's head whipped around to assess the scene.

The pale boy had evidently caught up with Lydia, she was in his arms and being carried back to the group, legs kicking out in the air, her mouth was spitting curses at the pale boy, who was named Stiles apparently.

When he dropped her to the floor she screamed again, the same screech that had annoyed Peter all morning.

She looked herself over, tried to smooth out the crinkles on her dress, and moaned about the water that darkened it in places.

“Did you hear that?” Peter asked quietly, turning to Derek.

Derek was still staring at the small group completely fascinated, but not with the girl, or even the weird shriek it seemed. He was staring directly at the boy with moles. The one who practically had a sign above his head saying 'Derek's type'. Peter rolled his eyes at himself, so that was why Derek had decided to join him.

He gave him another minute of ogling before elbowing him out of his trance.

“Sorry, hear what?” Derek said quickly.

“Nothing, I'm sure it's just me,” Peter said, returning to his book.

Or at least he pretended to, at this point he couldn't even remember what he supposed to be reading about.

Derek remained under the tree with him, but he was just staring at the group with unashamed interest, unlike Peter he wasn't even trying to be inconspicuous.

The group got back to their game of soccer and the Lydia girl proved herself to be a good player with cunning strategy, not to mention a powerful kick, Peter was quite impressed.

It was a pleasant way to spend his afternoon and he was quite content to stay there longer, so of course that was when it all when to shit.

He heard one of the boys shout, “Lydia, concentrate!”

“I am!”

“No you're not, you're-”

“Shit!” Lydia hissed.

Peter looked up and she was staring directly at him, a look of horror on her face, Peter wondered briefly why.

Then the ball smashed into his forehead.

 

***

 

Peter came to with the whole group stood around him. Derek was trying not to laugh and stood very close to the pale boy.

“Hey,” said the boy with the uneven jaw, reaching out a hand to help him up, “sorry about that, we didn't mean any offence by it.”

As Peter took the hand he could feel the power thrumming under the surface, True Alpha, his instincts screamed. He realised that this alpha was worried he'd accidentally started a feud by attacking another alpha out in the open, and all his pack was thinking along the same lines, given their stances and constant shifting.

Peter smiled, “I'm not offended at all, I should have dodged that,” he looked directly into Lydia's eyes, “it was a very good shot.”

She blushed and turned away.

“Yeah,” the Stiles kid said, clearly relieved, “we also didn't mean to knock you out, I mean, everyone here knows that should be impossible, but we put a little mountain ash in the ball, nothing harmful or anything, just enough so it evens out the disadvantages between us, we didn't think that it would be hitting any innocent bystanders.”

“Honestly I'm fine,” Peter said, “I don't know whether my nephew introduced us?” He looked at Derek who looked slightly sheepish, “well I'm Peter Hale and this is Derek. It’s just us in our pack, so we don’t pose much of a threat, you can relax.”

“As in the Hales from Beacon Hills?” the fair skin brunette asked, looking worried.

“Yeah that's us.” Derek spoke this time.

The group shared uneasy looks between them; Derek left the boy’s side to come stand by his uncle.

“Is that a problem?” Peter asked slowly, hoping to God it wouldn't be one.

“Not exactly,” Lydia began, “we're from Beacon Hills too. I'm Lydia Martin, that's our alpha, Scott McCall. This is Ethan and Aiden,” with that she pointed to the twins, “that's Danny and Stiles, our resident squishy humans,” she turned to the tan and pale boy, “that's his boyfriend Jackson, he used to be an overgrown lizard but has chilled out since.”

At that the Ken doll moaned, “I thought we weren't introducing me like that anymore.”

“Not a chance.” At least four people said at the same time.

The brunette was staring at Derek and looked nervous, “and I'm, uh, I'm Allison Argent, a retired hunter.”

Derek and Peter froze, Peter could feel Derek starting to growl and adjusted his stance so he could hold Derek back if he needed to.

“And what are you to the people who killed my family in cold blood?” Peter asked through gritted teeth.

Allison looked at him in the eye, “absolutely nothing, my father cut off all ties after the fire.”

Her heartbeat didn't falter, there was no sign of deceit. Peter relaxed.

Derek didn't, he was still tensing, like he was still ready to attack.

“Did you agree with your father's decision?”

“Of course I did, we have a code and your family were peaceful people, it wasn't justice, it was murder.” She said, almost insulted he even had to ask.

Derek relaxed slightly and Peter felt more at ease himself.

“Do you hold any grudges towards us?”

“Do I hold a grudge?” Allison asked, shocked.

A few of the faces were puzzled as well, but Lydia's and Stiles' were curiously blank.

“Yes, you heard what happened to Kate and her friends did you not?” Peter said easily.

Most of the group stiffened.

“Those were animal attacks,” Allison whispered.

“Yes they were, but not a mountain lion I'm afraid.”

Lydia spoke over Allison's reply, “so your alpha form is settled and stable then?”

He turned to her and smiled, “yes it is, I found peace in the end.”

Her face softened, “well that's good,” she looked around at her pack.

Everyone was looking slightly uneasy, probably remembering the gruesome animal attacks that had plagued their small town. Peter would admit himself that he may have gone too far, each kill was far from humane, but it helped him become who he was again. Revenge truly was his anchor.

Lydia's voice broke into his thoughts, “anyway, do you want to join us?”

She held up the ball and wiggled it a bit. He grabbed it as well and pulled himself closer to her.

“It depends.”

“On what?” She breathed.

“Are you going to try and knock me out again?”

She let out a loud laugh, “you _were_ knocked out, and I wouldn't dream of it.”

They were close now, Peter's eyes darted to her lips, just curious...

“Guys can you just get a freaking room already?” Stiles practically shouted.

Derek was back by his side and was also shaking his head at the pair.

The others seemed to be more relaxed now as well.

“I suppose we could play a game,” Derek shrugged.

“Yes!” Stiles screamed, “The muscle man is on my team.” He walked off, pulling Derek after him.

“Looks like we're joining forces then,” Lydia said, smirking at him.

“Sweetheart we'll be unstoppable.” Peter promised.

 

***

 

It wasn't until two more water runs, a trip to a local diner for food and hours later that Peter remembered why he'd gone to the park.

He was sat in a red leather booth, his arm around the petite redhead when he asked, “What are you?”

“I'm something else,” was all he got in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! <3


End file.
